Of Course 3
by cartney
Summary: Logan realizes he likes Zoey. Stuff happens. ) VERY CUTE AND ROMANTIC!
1. Default Chapter

Logan sat at his lunch table with Chase and Michael. He wasn't his self today. The normal Logan would be talking about how hot he was, but today he just sat, with his head resting on his fist, moving his peas around.  
"Whats wrong with you man?" Chase asked.  
"Nothing." Logan said continually stirring his peas.  
"I'm going up to the dorm...I'm not very hungry." Logan said.  
"Okay...see you later." said Michael.  
"Yeah...see you later." Logan mumbled.  
Logan walked into the boys messy room and hopped onto his bed. He began thinking... "Why am I being like this? Every time I see Zoey...my heart...stops. But why? Do I like her? No...NO that can't be it. Yes...YES that's it. She's so beautiful. I think I will ask her out"  
Zoey opened the door. "Hey Chase?...Oh...hi Logan, I was just looking for Chase. I guess I'll just come back later then..." She turned to leave. When she was stopped by a voice.  
"Wait" Logan said.  
Zoey turned around..."Yeah?" she asked.  
"Maybe you can stay for a while? We can hang out or something" Logan asked shyly.  
"YOU want ME to hang out with you?" she asked.  
"Well...you know...yeah." Logan said.  
"Okay." Zoey said.  
"REALLY!" Logan said...sounding a little more excited than he wanted to.  
"Yeah" Zoey said calmly "Why not"  
" So what do you want to do?" Logan asked.  
"I don't know...maybe we...maybe we could just sit around here and talk." Zoey said.  
"Sure." Logan said.  
"So Logan...tell me about yourself, I want to know the REAL you." Zoey said.  
"Well...I love sports, I hate school, I have 3 dogs at home named Buster, Buddy, and Goldie, and...and Ireallylikeyou." Logan said.  
"WHAT!" Zoey screamed.  
"I...I really like you, Zoey, I always have. I know this is probably going to freak you out but...I think your really pretty, and cool, and fun to hang around"  
"Really?" Zoey asked excitedly"  
"Yeah" Logan said...smiling shyly.  
"Logan, I like you too. I really do... remember that one time when I first got here and you asked me if I wanted to make out?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah" Logan said, laughing.  
"Well... I really wanted to say yes. Zoey said, now blushing.  
"Well" Logan said, taking Zoey's hand and interlacing his fingers with hers, we COULD make up for lost time. he said with a smirk on his face.  
Zoey smiled and leaned into kiss him. It was just a peck. She pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and so did he. They both leaned back in, and started kissing, a bit more passionatly. Logan put his hands on her back, and she put her hands around his neck. At first Logan's hands were in the middle of her back, but he slowly eased them down about a half inch above the hem of her shorts. Zoey smiled to herself, thinking about how long she had been waiting for this to happen. Then she pulled back, and hugged Logan.  
With his chin on top of her head he asked "Zoey...will you be my girlfriend"  
She released him from the hug, took his hands, smiled and said, "Of course"  
CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON!  
I hope you guys liked it!  
3 3 3 3 3 3 33333333 -

The next day, was a Saturday, so everybody was in the Lounge. Logan and Zoey were sitting on the couch, holding hands. Zoey was wearing an orange spaghetti strap shirt, and a pink ruffle skirt. Logan was wearing a a black sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. They then decided to go back to Zoey's dorm and hang out. Nicole and Dana went to see a movie on campus so they weren't due back for a couple hours. Logan sat on Zoey's bed while Zoey cleaned up a bit. Logan felt something hard underneath him. He Lifted up the cover and saw a small Pink book. He quickly slipped it into his backpocket.  
"Hey, Zoe?" Logan asked. "I'm a little tired, I think I'm just going to go back to my room"  
"Okay...bye!" Zoey said, a bit confused.

Logan opened the door to his room and went inside. First he closed all the blinds, and then he locked the door. He jumped on his bed, and pulled the book out of his pocket, an opened it. On the inside cover it said. ZOEY'S JOURNAL. Logan smiled, excited about what 


	2. The journal

The next day, was a Saturday, so everybody was in the Lounge. Logan and Zoey were sitting on the couch, holding hands. Zoey was wearing an orange spaghetti strap shirt, and a pink ruffle skirt. Logan was wearing a a black sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. They then decided to go back to Zoey's dorm and hang out. Nicole and Dana went to see a movie on campus so they weren't due back for a couple hours. Logan sat on Zoey's bed while Zoey cleaned up a bit. Logan felt something hard underneath him. He Lifted up the cover and saw a small Pink book. He quickly slipped it into his backpocket.  
"Hey, Zoe?" Logan asked. "I'm a little tired, I think I'm just going to go back to my room"  
"Okay...bye!" Zoey said, a bit confused.

Logan opened the door to his room and went inside. First he closed all the blinds, and then he locked the door. He jumped on his bed, and pulled the book out of his pocket, an opened it. On the inside cover it said. ZOEY'S JOURNAL. Logan smiled, excited about what 


End file.
